A Tour of Camp Hogwarts
by Duke157
Summary: You get exactly what the title says - a tour of Camp Hogwarts. Courtesy of Hermione Granger. Rated K plus.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

 **Word Count: 1086**

* * *

 **Challenge:** Are you Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge

 **Prompt:** 619\. (word) Certainty

* * *

 **Challenge:** HSWW - Assignment #7 - History of Muggles - Task 2

 **Prompt:** Demigod!AU

* * *

"Hi! Welcome to Camp Hogwarts. The North European Demigod camp for children of the Greek gods that watch over us… occasionally; and a safe haven against monsters of every shape and form imaginable. I'm Hermione Granger, a Daughter of Athena and the Camp Head Girl, and I'll be giving you a tour of your new home."

You take a quick look at everything around you. To your left you find a huge open field that has been seems to have some area for track and field activities nearly a football field away. Near the corner on the far side of the field, you find a bunch of catapults, and other siege weapons with their ammo loaded and read to fire.

"Ready for combat; against those monsters." Hermione answers; her eyes fixated on your movements and expressions, observing your every move.

With a slightly surprised nod, you turn to your right and find a large white building, reminiscent of some Ancient Greek buildings. On the front of the building, you find something written in what seems like Gibberish at first, but suddenly your dyslexia kicks in and you can clearly understand what it is saying – 'Food Hall'.

"Yeah, it was as surprising for me just as much as it seems to be for you; and believe me, that's going to take a lot of getting used to. Now come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover and I don't have that much time." Hermione turns around and starts walking towards a somewhat forested area. But above the canopy of trees you can see the roofs of some buildings.

Not wanting to be left behind, you follow her into the trees.

"Obviously, each of us is a child of only one of the gods; any more than that, we'd be minor gods not demigods. Anyway, for the children of each god or goddess we have a separate cabin to stay. So you will be living with people you could call your half-siblings; and they will also be interested in a lot of the stuff you will be."

You walk past a few cabins as Hermione continued to explain each of them to some degree. You learn about the uninhabited cabins of Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon; the Hades cabin and its sole inhabitant – Harry Potter.

Hermione points out that the boy sitting in the front porch of the cabin is indeed Harry Potter, and is widely regarded as the strongest demigod at the camp. A little frightened, you do not approach immediately; until he sees you with Hermione and gives the two of you a million watt smile. The friendly nature of his actions, despite the atmosphere of gloom surrounding him, eases your nerves enough to wave back.

Hermione directs you to move towards a particular cabin at the far side of the camp, past a few other cabins. Along the way, many demigods and non-demigods greet you, welcoming you into the camp. Like Neville Longbottom – the son of Demeter who was covered in mud from head to toe, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson – the mischievous children of Hermes currently laughing at Neville after pranking him with a bucket full of mud, Luna Lovegood – The quirky Oracle who continuously rambles on about different secrets of the world, and the Weasley clan – a family of rowdy children of Ares who are apparently all actually related.

One of the Weasley clan members, you later recognize him as Ronald, comes up to Hermione trying to flirt with her, but Hermione ignores him completely to the point where you think she may be oblivious to him. She waves him off and the two of you continue towards the cabin.

A few more creatures greet you as you walk by, startling you to an extent because you first thought they were monsters that somehow got through the supposedly ultra-safe gates.

The two of you finally reach the cabin you were looking for; a plain white cabin that had no decoration whatsoever. You turn to the Head Girl to ask her why, but as usual, she is faster.

"The cabin for the unclaimed. Every demigod that joins the camp will first be allocated a bed here because we cannot allocate the cabin without knowing with absolute certainty who you parent is; very few demigods have had the luck to say that they had been claimed on their very first day here, or even before they reached the camp. But everyone else has lived here at least for a few days. You are lucky that the Gods are currently in their claiming phase. Apparently some demigod in one of the American camps made them all swear on the River Styx to claim every demigod before their thirteenth birthday. Because of that, this cabin has been emptier than ever before; with each demigod not even staying here for two weeks before they get claimed. Earlier we would have hundreds living here at a time, now the number is barely over ten. Anyway, go inside and pick a bed."

Hermione motions for you to enter, but you notice someone almost hidden by the side of the building. A girl with long blonde hair was leaning on the side of the building, peering in at the two of you. When Hermione also turns towards her, she understands that she has been found and comes out.

"What's taking you so long? I thought you'd be done by now." The blonde whined.

"Daphne, I'm with a newbie. I have to-"

Daphne cut her off. "Yeah, whatever. I'm sure it'll be alright if I can steal you for a while. I told you that you have to be back with me by 4 pm. The time is 4:15, so I don't care if you're busy, I'm kidnapping you." You watched as Daphne picked up a laughing Hermione and waddled off with her by the side of the building.

"Just… pick a bed… and meet… Dumbledore at 5… in front of the Zeus c-cabin." Hermione managed to choke out before you watched them disappear from your field of view.

Curious to see what was happening, you don't immediately rush inside the cabin; but instead move to the side of the building. At a distance, near of the entrance to the deeper woods, you notice the pair standing toe-to-toe and engaged in heated lip-lock.

With a deep understanding of why she turned down Ronald, and a deep red blush on your face, you proceed back to the cabin to find your bed.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at second person, and at present tense. So I didn't want to try something extremely story-intensive. This was just an experiment and the prompts given were perfect for that, so I went with it.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review down below. I really appreciate those.**


End file.
